nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangri-La
Shangri-La is the latest Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the 3rd DLC known as "Annihilation". ]] The map is quite small when compared with how large the trailer made it, and requires more close quarters fighting than previous installments in which you fight in wide open areas. This map featured a new explosive, new wonder-weapon, new zombie types, and an incredible Easter Egg to be discovered. Map Layout As previously mentioned, this map is smaller than it appears in the trailers. It has been based off the mythological paradise known as Shangri-La, featuring temples, spike pits, waterfalls, and much more. It's all in a jungle with ancient technology scattered about which is used for many of the secrets. Most notable are the spinning buttons that activate when you have turned on the power, and step on a tablet. By having all players step on all the tablets scattered across the map (there will always be one for each player) you will activate a path atop the temple to use the pack a punch machine. These buttons are also used to travel backwards in time to a lunar eclipse where the main Easter Egg is accomplished. The map is mainly split into two areas. From the begining you can either go left or right and build on each. The mystery box is at random again at either the left side of the map or the right. All the regular weapons can be found on the wall, including a new explosive similar to the claymore, called a spikemore which shoots spikes after exploding. Story This map features the original characters from the "Zombies" game mode, rather than those that appear exclusively in Call of the Dead. This map does pick up from where the easter egg in Call of the Dead left off, with Shangri-La being the paradise that the survivors were sent to. The story in this area is centered around the main Easter Egg, which is a twelve-step process that frees two people trapped in the catacombs of the temple. Though despite a lot of hype, there is no cinematic ending to this map. You play until you die. Just like the others. Easter Eggs *The main Easter Egg featured in this map is extremely lengthy, but with a bit of luck and skill, can be done by round 10. To do it, you will need a well rounded team of four players (you cannot do it with less), each knowing what to do, or being directed by a well educated leader with a mic. (a minimum of two need mics) The Easter Egg is a twelve step process that involves going back in time to free two people from the catacombs. Radios tell you each step after you go back, and hint at what you must do each time. Every step must be completed in the past though. The steps include: Leading Napalm zombies around the map to set fire to leaking gas. Plugging holes with spikemores. Shrinking meteors with the 31-79 JGb215, having 3 teamates activate a switch while the other goes through tunnels, attaining dynamite, setting specific codes in dials, Using the Pack-a-punched 31-79, and much more, making it even more difficult then the Easter Egg in Call of the Dead. Each of these takes a while to pull off correctly, and moves the two people through the catacombs one step at a time. Upon completion you will find a stone in place of the pack-a-punch machine* where you destroyed a wall. When a character grabs it, that one character will have all 7 perks instantly! This is a reward in itself, but the greatest thing about this EE is that when the character is downed, the perks stay upon revival, even if they die, the perks will return with them when they respawn at the end of a round. *The Pack-A-Punch machine will return after the stone is attained.* *Another Easter Egg features finding three meteorites, which activates a new Elena Siegman song titled "Pareidolia". Key Features *A new Wonder Weapon appears in this map, which is called the 31-79 JGb215. This is the most notable new addition to Zombies that has come from this map. *The Power must be restored in this map as in previous maps. *Certain Traps activate when a player steps on pressure activated tablets, which make spikes pop up to block anything behind the player, including zombies and teammates. These do not cost points, but also do not kill zombies, only temporarily delay them. They can also be detrimental, blocking teammates against hordes of zombies. *This is the first map to include Time Travel. While you do not go to a different area, you are in the past as soon as you activate a certain mechanism *Two new zombie types are introduced; called "Shriekers" and "Napalm Zombies". The Shrieker can blind you when you get close, and the napalm zombie will explode when killed or ran into, and can severely damage players. Napalm Zombies can kill a player even if they have Juggernaut. Both take many more bullets to kill than normal zombies. *The map features escape routes similar to the ones in Call of the Dead. This includes a Mine Cart, waterfall, and a geyser that launches players. *For the first time, female zombies are featured. *Monkeys are found in this game mode. They try to steal power-ups dropped by zombies. In that case, you will have to shoot them down to retrieve it. The power-up changes in the process. Knifing a monkey before he gets the power-up or hits you gives you 500 points, which is even better on double points. *The mystery box does not always spawn in the same location at the begining, and the Perk Machine locations also change between games. Quick Revive is always in the spawn, Juggernaut and Speed Cola switch places (always one door away from the spawn), while the other four perks (PHD Flopper, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daiqiri, and Double Tap) switch places underground in the mine. Strategies and Tips *Buy the M14. Let the zombies into the spawn for the first three or four rounds, and shoot them in the head rather than knifing them. The point of this is for power-ups to drop. If you take the power-up, a monkey will come to hit you. If you knife the monkey before it hits you, you receive 500 points (1000 points if the power-up was a double points), making this the best point strategy. Getting the power-up from knifing the zombies will cause a monkey not to come after you. *Shrieker Zombies and Napalm Zombies start spawning at Round 5 (sometimes even 6), so it is a good idea to leave the spawn for better weapons, but then come back to the spawn as it is one of the only good locations to camp in the earlier rounds. As soon as possible, get Juggernaut. Then, as soon as you have 7000 points, upgrade your pistol to the Mustang and Sally and get PHD Flopper. Then, if you are surrounded, shoot at the ground with Mustang and Sally. However, if you don't have enough points, buy the Bowie Knife or Spikemores as they are cheaper but also very powerful and can get you out of bad situations. *It is highly advised to camp at the Mine Cart with Spikemores covering the balcony as Zombies can jump up and over it. When a player goes down use Monkey Bombs to distract Zombies, if their are no Monkey Bombs use the Minecart to escape and take a breather. *Players can run circles in the ak-74u room running clockwise, and in the mpl area, also running clockwise. It is also possible in the power room and even the waterfall and spawn, but not advised. *The Pack-a-Punch machine can be reached if every player in the game stands on a stone by a rotating statue. There is one in the spawn, one in the power room, one near the mp5k (across the bridge from the mud temple), and the last in the tunnel from the mpl area to the ak-74u room. Perks Perk machines can move to different locations between games. Quick Revive- Is always at the spawn. Juggernog & Speed Cola- Are both on the "topside" and will spawn randomly in two locations Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer- Are all underground and randomly spawn at the 4 underground locations. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Speculative Content Category:Shangri-La